Mainichi
by Miladys
Summary: 50 themes challenge of bitter sweet Akakise. R&R please!


Helloooooo~ more Akakise! Yeah I won't stop! :3 so this is a 50 themes challenge, actually the challenge is from a long time ago but I kinda want to write it.

Summary: 50 themes challenge of bitter sweet Akakise. R&R please!

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke isn't mine.

Warning: Various PoV and universe.

* * *

**1. Winter**

Kise loved winter so much. Because every year, he will go to Kyoto and spent his time with his Akashi in a luxurious VIP onsen which is reserved by Akashi only for them. Akashi loved their rare private time for sure.

**2. Summer**

When the summer came, it was Akashi's turn to visit Kise and when he went back to Kyoto, his family would always ask him why his skin turned so tan. His answers was a certain blond, beach and forced. Willingly forced, he meant.

**3. Autumn**

The sea of vermillion leafs is really beautiful. But in Kise's eyes, the golden and the scarlet orbs in front of him was sinfully enchanting. Autumn in Kyoto would never defeat Akashi. That was why he could go all the way to Kyoto simply to sit beside his lover and enjoyed the nature.

**4. Spring**

"You like this one, Ryouta?" The blond merely nodded and smiled softly. It was like a dream come true for him. Now, all he need to do was to take all of his stuff and move in this apartment. With his beloved one. Because after this, the one year of long distance will only become a bitter sweet memory.

**5. Everlasting**

"If beauty were time, you'd be an eternity." Akashi said with a straight face. Kise didn't know if he should blush or laugh and get stabbed because of Akashi's picked up line.

**6. Breeze**

When you talk at day time, it was kind of loud and full of energy. But at night, your voice was more soothing than the gentle night breeze and lull me to sleep.

**7. Sonata**

"When is the first time I realize I feel something for you, you ask?" Kise thought for a while, "…. Remember the time when we are still in Teikou? Akashicchi? That time when I was on my way home, I walked in front of the music room. There, I saw you played the piano and your melody stole my heart away.."

**8. Snow**

Kise was so cheerful, full of energy and brightness. He could melt every people like the snow in summer daze. He made people adore him, including me.

**9. Leave**

Everytime Kise left for work, Akashi held himself with all of his might not to lock Kise in their room and tie him forever.

**10. Paper**

At first, my heart was blank like a piece of paper. But you wrote various memories and feelings in it. Even the bitter one. Strangely, I didn't mind.

**11. Beauty**

One day Akashi accompanied Kise on his photo shoot schedule. Kise said to Akashi that he wasn't handsome enough in his clothes and of course Akashi said the otherwise. They were arguing for a while before asking the photographer's opinion, "You are really good in that, Kise-kun. Here listen, Beauty is relative but being unattractive is absolute and…. Photoshop is everything." They laughed at that, even Akashi.

**12. Long**

Even Akashi has his own guilty pleasure moment. He loved to watch Kise after he took a bath after a long hard training. His lean yet muscular body only covered with a towel around his waist and his hair looked slightly longer because of the shower. "Delicious." Akashi muttered and Kise almost, almost heard it.

**13. Hatred**

"For my sake? Break up for my sake?! I don't care what my manager say, what my fans say. I don't even care for what the world said as long as I could stay with you. My reputation is nothing compare to my life with you. You should know it well, without you it would hurt me so much! How could you Akashicchi… how could you...? You stole my heart and now throw it away only because of people's words…?" Kise whispered in a low hurtful voice,

"I hate you."

**14. Sky**

Kurokocchi's eyes were like the blue bright sky on day time but Akashicchi's eyes were like the mixture of red and gold sky in the dawn. It was hypnotizing.

**15. Night**

The pants and moans were over. It was midnight but I won't feel cold because I had my captain lover on my bed.

**16. Flow**

The flow of the game changed so fast. Both of the team do offense and defense without fail. The Kaijou's ace and the captain of Rakuzan were so drawn in the game as if they tried to forget that they just held each other in bed last night.

**17. Moonlight**

If Akashi was moonlight then Kise will be the sun rays. So opposite but they need each other to be perfect.

**18. Lunatic**

Ryouta was indeed beautiful. His golden locks shone under the moonlight. That white flawless skin looked like a porcelain doll under the jet black sky. He was so breath taking. He made me insane.

**19. Mars**

"Akashicchiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Even though you are in Kyoto, in America, in Africa, or even if you are in the Mars I will still love youuuuuuuuu…..! don't forget me okaaay!" and Akashi left the crying blond who made a scene in the airport. 'It's just for a night….' He shakes his head.

**20. Chrysalis**

Seeing Ryouta's new ability was like watching a butterfly coming out from a chrysalis. The difference was Kise was still a worthy opponent before and after he completed the ability.

**21. Now**

"I had to go now, Ryouta. I won't promise you anything but let me say this; I love you from yesterday, now and tomorrow. Wait for me." Kise didn't have to believe his promise because it wasn't a promise; it was the truth.

**22. Desire**

Human had a greedy nature. They desire so many things and Akashi was no exception. But the difference was he only had one desire; Kise Ryouta.

**23. Abstract**

**At first Akashi do not believe in abstract things. Something that can't be seen and can't be thought by logic was out of his dictionary. Like love. He never thought of such thing. But he was forced to believe in it because of a certain blond.**

**24. Illogical**

Life was illogical. That loud annoying obnoxious blond boy caught my heart. Love was illogical.

**25. Immature**

"Age is just a number but maturity is absolute." Kise said to Akashi during their lunch time at Teikou's rooftop. Akashi smiled.

**26. Word**

How powerful your word was. For instance, it slashed my heart and cut it into pieces. Those good bye words.. no more.. stop..

**27. Simple**

"Akashicchi! Your clothes are too simple! We need to do some make over!" and a few hours later after a date, "Those girls looking at you like a piece of meat… may be you can be back to your old style." Akashi laughed at him.

**28. Cake**

Akash was used to hectic and weird experience thanks to his Kisedai comrade. But Kise's idea of hiding inside a cake is still too much for him.

**29. Milk**

Kise ever found 5 cartons of milk in Akashi's house and he perfectly knew Akashi didn't have a baby or a baby cousin. It was for him. And asking why he had so many milk was surely a death wish for it was a…. sensitive matter.

**30. Silly**

One night Akashi felt so tired and he wished for a nice warm Tofu soup. Kise who lived with him, heard him. After that Kise disappeared for a whole night and came back in the morning only to make Tofu soup for him and then fell asleep right away. Kuroko called him a few minutes after he ate the delicious Tofu soup only to ask Akashi to forbid Kise from visiting people's house (his and Kagami) in the midnight. Akashi understood right away and chuckled a little. Kise was sometimes silly, but endearing.

**31. Venus**

That was the name of the cafe when he saw the red head, fell in love, in relationship, breaks up, and starts it all over again. All in the same place, courtesy by the old kind barista who will be their good listener.

**32. Smirk**

Akashi stood up in front of Kise and stared at him deeply. It made Kise fidget and the red rose in Akashi's hand didn't help to calm him at all. Did he want to stab me with it? "Ryouta." Akashi called him and it made Kise jumped a little. "Do you know hana no kotoba?". Kise titled his head slightly, "Eh..?". "It is flower language, red rose means love. Will you take this rose as you accept my feelings?". All the nervousness was gone and Kise took it right away. Akashi smirked in victory.

**33. Shine**

Akashi let Kise's career shone bright even it meant their relationship become dim. They need to hide it from the world.

**34. Sense**

The satin cloth tied up around his eyes and blinded his vision. It only made the other sense become more sensitive to the touch and the whispers of his lover. It sure is going to be a fun night.

**35. Dance**

The young lord of Akashi household was bored. The young Earl Akashi only leaned into a wall and enjoyed his champagne. He scanned through the ballroom and nothing interest him before he spot the silky golden hair. 'Beautiful' he thought. This person naturally caught Akashi's eyes and he immediately walked closer. After he was close enough, he was surprised. Truth to be told, the owner of the silky golden was a male. But at the end he still said, "May I have the dance?"

**36. Saga**

"If someone wrote about our story, it sure will be a best seller better than those cheesy romantic novels." Akashi chuckled lightly at that.

**37. Saint**

When you have to face a walking bundle of energy that is never tired, loud, clingy, and especially has a name Kise Ryouta, you have to have a patience like a saint.

**38. Salad**

As a model, salad will be your choice of food to keep your body in shape. But it will be too much if you still looking for salad when you are in Japanese traditional restaurant on a date with your BF and he ate a Tofu soup.

**39. Evolution**

"My world revolves around you." Kise didn't understand if this was supposed to be a romantic words or picked up line.

**40. Future**

His emperor eyes can predict the future. But he always closed his eyes when he almost predict his future with Kise. Let the time and the fate answer it later, for now, let us enjoy what we have.

**41. Stay**

Stay, this word didn't exist for them because if they stayed they would never come back to their own place or we should say they didn't want to come back.

**42. Rainbow**

"Akashicchi, you know when we hang out together with the other, we look like a rainb-.." "Stop. I know." Even if it was ridiculous, Akashi had to admit and it irritated him.

**43. Afterlife**

"Akashicchi.. have you ever thought, may be, in after life I could be born as a woman and we can have our relationship in peace?" Kise smiled sadly. "I like you just the way you are Ryouta, man or women." And Kise cried in his chest.

**44. Tears**

Seeing tears dripping from a lady made Akashi felt uneasy but seeing tears dripping from his blond haired lover made Akashi's heart ripped to pieces.

**45. Destiny**

I knew this was forbidden and I knew fate would tear us apart sooner or later.

**46. Fly**

My name is Kise Ryouta, I am a young man who wanted to be in love, run away from this dull life and get some excitement from it. Many people adore me because of my personality and face. It made me thought who will be the one who try to steal my heart away. But oh my dear fate, how I was wrong. My heart flew away to a certain red head man.

**47. Whisper**

My name is Akashi Seijuurou, I was a young man who wanted to test a certain pheromone which could give me a feeling called love, I want to run away from this dull life and get some excitement from it. I thought someone will try to catch my interest. But oh how I was wrong. I heard a whisper from a heart asked me to take it. I took it.

**48. Confession**

I stared at the blond man, that golden orbs stared at me back with adoration, I can see it clearly. With confidence, those words which will tie our feeling together were spoken. Those golden orbs cried, tears of happiness.

**49. Passion**

I stared at the red head man, that mismatched orbs stared back at me cold but he couldn't hide the adoration within it. That was why it gave me the confidence, the confidence to give everything to him. To please him, give him what I have. And that night he kissed me gently over and over again to express how happy he was because I trust myself to him.

**50. Distance**

That was our bittersweet story of living together. Started with long distance which separate us but made us closer than before. We live, we fell in love, we were happy.

* * *

so what do you think? 3


End file.
